Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell phone case including antimicrobial and/or fragrance properties.
Description of Related Art
Cell phones have become a primary communication device for a majority of the public. Cell phone cases are used to protect the cell phone to make the cell phone more rugged. A variety of colors and designs are used to provide an appealing appearance of the cell phone case.
Conventional technologies have incorporated features into a cell phone case. U.S. Pat. No. 8,155,706 describes a scent notification system operably coupled to a conventional cellular phone wherein the scent notification system is configured to alert the cellular phone user to an incoming communication via dispersal of a fluid having a specific aromatic property. The scent notification system further includes a housing that is operably coupled to the cellular phone. The housing has an interior volume that has contained therein at least one cartridge containing a fluid and an expansion chamber operably coupled thereto. The cartridge further includes a propellant to propel the fluid from the cartridge to the expansion chamber where the fluid converts to a gaseous phase and then propagates out of the expansion chamber via a nozzle. The cartridge can utilize compressed gas, chlorofluorocarbons, LPG, or dimethyl ether as a propellant to assist in the dispersal of the fluid. The propellant is stored under high pressure and functions to propel the fluid disposed within the cartridge out through the channel and into the expansion chamber and subsequently propagating out the nozzle.
It is desirable to provide a customizable cell phone case including a microbial and/or fragrance incorporated into the cell phone case without using a propellant having low manufacturing costs.